Help!
by buckysmission
Summary: Tragedy once again strikes the Parker household (shocking, I know, not like that has ever happened before) leaving Peter all alone and he goes to Tony for help. Angst and Whump! Rated T for cursing even though there's like 2 sentences with curses. (Basically May dies and Peter is not doing well and Tony takes him to live with the Avengers)
1. Help Me If You Can, I'm Feeling Down

_**Help Me If You Can, I'm Feeling Down**_

Peter had had a good day.

He got more than four hours of sleep the night before, barely saw Flash at all during school, and aced his spanish test. He was now laying on his bunk bed, staring at the bottom of the bunk above him, with his Spider-Man suit on. He was idly shooting different web combinations upwards and talking with Karen.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Little did Peter know, this one phone call would alter his entire life. For the worse. _Probably just Ned calling about Physics,_ he thought. But the Caller ID said Queens Memorial Hospital. Huh. Probably May calling to say she would come home late from another night shift working as a nurse at the hospital. He'd noticed she'd been taking those lately to get the extra money.

" _Is this Peter Parker?_ " Said an unfamiliar female voice on the other end of the line. An unsettling feeling started to grow in Peter's stomach. Who was this? Where is May? Is it a trap?

"Uh, y-yeah. That's me. P-Peter Parker." He responded, his stuttering getting the best of him.

" _I'm sorry to inform you Peter, but we have unfortunate information regarding May Parker._

 _Please come to the hospital as soon as possible."_ Replied the woman. Ironically, her monotone voice didn't sound sorry at all.

"Wh… What? Wait, no no no no. When- I- W-What happened?" Peter panicked. His stomach leapt up into his throat as tears started welling in his eyes. He was having trouble breathing. If anything happened to May…

" _May Parker was involved in a bad car accident. Her car was hit by a bus. She has a punctured lung, broken ribs, and multiple other contusions. We tried everything we could, but… I'm sorry, she didn't make it."_ The voice started to sound more genuine this time, not that Peter cared or was paying attention to that. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He hung up and immediately collapsed onto his knees and started to hyperventilate as tears streamed down his face relentlessly. No, no, no no nonono this can't be happening this isn't real she can't be dead she can't die… salty tears started to reach the flow under Peter and thoughts of May raced through his head a mile a minutes.

A familiar robotic voice broke Peter out of his thoughts. " _Peter, you appear to be in extreme distress. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?"_

"No, Karen," he choked out through his sobs and gritted teeth.

A wave of nausea suddenly hit him as he sprinted to the toilet and ripped off his mask just in time to vomit up his entire lunch into the toilet. Peter couldn't handle this.

Then a thought hit him. A thought that hadn't crossed him before that made him even more sick to the stomach. May was his last living relative; where would he go now? He couldn't keep being Spider-Man in the foster system, it was too hard. Maybe… maybe he could live on his own. He could get emancipated, drop out of Midtown, get a job at Delmar's. Maybe he could make it.

No. That was stupid. He couldn't make it and he would be alone together, without May… May. The last thing Peter had to hold onto. A fresh load of sadness drowned Peter and he was left to cry by him himself in his room.

After a while, a wave of anger that he'd kept in started flowing freely. And let me tell you, an angry teenager mixed with super strength does not end well. Peter tore the room apart. With his rage, the whole destruction of his room was a blur. He didn't even process what he was doing. Once he calmed down, though, Peter looked around his room to see a splintered door frame, clothes and sentimental belongings covering the floor, and multiple holes in the wall from Peter's punching.

" _Peter, I highly recommend notifying Mr. Stark. This level of distress is not healthy and can be very dangerous if you have a panic attack-"_

"Shut UP, Karen!" Peter yelled.

He was mad at everything. Mad at May for leaving him Mad at the doctor for not saving her. Mad at the fucking bus driver that hit her and especially mad at himself for not being on patrol at that time. "Sorry," He quietly apologized to Karen.

" _It's alright Peter. I'm not mad. Anger is a normal symptom in many growing adolescents."_ Karen innocently apologized.

But maybe Karen wasn't wrong. Peter had started to calm down and think straight. May was blocked out of his mind and he had no tears left in him to cry and no more energy to wreck his whole apartment. Maybe Mr. Stark _could_ help. Just maybe Peter could get out of this.


	2. And I Do Appreciate You Being Around

After internally arguing for 15 minutes, he made up his mind. He needed to get his mind off of May. Peter looked down at his mess of a Spider-Man suit, now dirtied with traces of vomit and tears. He slowly changed into a sweatshirt and jeans. After drowning in his emotions since the phone call, he felt numb. The worst part was, he didn't even care. He was almost relieved, desperate for anything to stop the pain in his chest of never seeing May ever again. He'd rather feel like everything in the world was muted. Like the world was just going on around him and he was stuck. Anything was better than his grief.

He grabbed his Stark Phone (a gift from Mr. Stark, of course) and a wad of cash that he fished out of his dresser and got a taxi to take him to the Avengers Compound upstate. Looking back, Peter knows he should've just went to Stark Tower which was only a train ride away, but he wasn't thinking straight at the time and the thought of having to sit on the train and hold it together in front of so many people was sickening to him.

Peter didn't speak at all for the hour and a half ride. He put in his earphones and blasted music that was way too loud for someone with normal hearing, let alone his enhanced senses. Nothing mattered anymore. Not when he was here. Not when May wasn't.

Peter handed the money to the driver, who Peter had asked to drop him off half a mile before the compound so the location wasn't revealed. Peter didn't care if there was any change, he turned to start walking towards the compound almost robotically. It didn't matter to him anymore.

It took Peter 45 minutes to get to the entrance due to his sluggish pace. He used his entrance pass that gave him full access to the compound. Peter walked in, and he saw out of the corner of his eye a very startled Happy Hogan, interrupted from speaking to a group of other Stark Industries employees that Peter recognized, but he didn't stop to even give them a passing glance. He made a beeline for the staircase, forgetting that the elevator even existed in his disheveled state, walking as fast as he could so nobody would come after him. He returned to his sluggish pace the moment he was sure nobody had come to follow him or talk to him.

" _Sir, Peter Parker has entered the building."_ FRIDAY stated in a calm voice. Tony Stark looked up from the wire he was fixing for a new prototype of the Spider-Man suit.

"What?" He asked. Peter? What was he doing here? How did he even get here?

" _Peter Parker has entered the-"_

"No, I know he's entered the building, Fri," Tony said. Boy, was he thankful for coffee as he took another long sip of it. He hadn't slept for over 30 hours but needed to complete the suit first. "Do you know why? What's wrong? Where is he going?"

" _He seems to be making his way towards his floor, but he's using the stairs. Sir, I advise you to alert him that the Avengers are present and running into them could jeopardize his entire identity. Keeping secrets is not something that the team tends to take lightly, sir, and I predict that Peter will pass the lounge on his way to his floor. The Avengers are in the lounge as well."_

"Wh-" Tony's spluttered and eyes widened as he spit his coffee all over the lab floor. "DUM-E, clean that up." The robot whirred to life in the corner. "Fri, take me to the Avengers lounge." Tony added as he smoothly stepped into the elevator.

He worried what might happen if Steve found out about Peter. He wouldn't be happy knowing he took a fifteen year old kid onto the battlefield… come to think of it, they would all probably hate him. Nat would most likely slice his balls off. He knows she hates kids in battle since she was trained to be a spy when she was a very young child.

"Shit shit shit shit," Tony repeated as the elevator opened. But he was too late. He just saw Peter walk into the room, faced streaked with tears and eyes puffy and red from crying. Wait-crying? The Avengers saw him too, but Tony didn't care about that right now. He was only concerned for Peter. Was he hurt? Who hurt him? What was wrong?

Steve jumped right up from the couch and walked over to Peter, who he had never seen before. Peter made eye contact with Tony for a split second as if to say, "I'm sorry," then averted his eyes to the super soldier in front of him with a panicked expression.

"Son, what are you doing here? How did you break in? Who are you?" Steve interrogated. Once Tony processed what was going on, he stepped in.

"Nope, it's fine, I got it, he's just an intern that I called in to help me with my suit prototype, right kid? C'mon, let's go," He said approaching Peter quickly and putting an arm around his shoulder to guide him out of the room.


	3. Help Me Get My Feet Back On The Ground

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay so I kind of forgot to say this, but in this universe it's after Civil War and Homecoming but before Infinity War but all of the Avengers have made up and live in the Avengers Compound. None of the other Avengers know about Peter but they know about Spider-Man from the fight in Civil War and Peter is 16 in this. Also, I was expecting like nobody to read this but the favorites and follows and reviews make me so happy please don't stop every review adds a year onto my life thanks so much y'all!**

"Pete? You wanna tell me what's going on?" Tony asked as soon as he and Peter were safely away from the team in Tony's lab. Tony was holding Peter by the shoulders and standing across from him.

"I, I'm sorry I totally forgot about the Avengers I wasn't thinking at all I'll just go I didn't know please don't take my suit away I can go home I won't bother you again I promise-" Peter started rambling as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! First of all, slow down, second of all, I'm not going to take away your suit, third of all, I'm not mad and I don't mind if you came if you need help, kid. No need to apologize." Tony reassured.

"O-Okay. Um, Mr. Stark, I need your help. I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to do, I can't do this-" Just thinking about May made Peter nauseous and he gripped the lab table next to him. It was hard to control his upper strength in his mental state right now, and the metal started to bend and crack under his hand.

"Alright, kid, steady. Just sit down and breathe. Tell me what's up." Tony gestured for Peter to follow him to a seat that he could sit in.

As soon as Peter was sitting, he took a deep breath. "Um, I came here because… because May…" Peter already had tears welling in his eyes and a lump forming in his throat. "Sh-She got in a car accident. Just e-earlier today. And, uh…" Peter did his best to stay stable in front of his mentor and role model.

Tony already knew what was coming, but he couldn't believe it. "What happened, Pete?"

"She didn't make it," He quickly choked out before his tears started to fall. "And-and I don't know what to do. I don't have any relatives left and I don't have anywhere to live and I'm not old enough to live by myself and she was the last thing I had and I miss her so much already please help me Mr. Stark," Peter said panickedly at the speed of light.

"Oh, Pete." Tony saw Peter suffering and even though he wasn't used to emotions, he mustered up the courage to wrap Peter in an embrace as the 16-year-old kid sobbed.

"Kid, I'll figure something out. Don't worry." Peter wiped his tears hastily and took a deep shaky breath as he pulled out of the hug.

"Okay… But, um, what are we gonna do about the Avengers?" Peter questioned

"Shit…" In the midst of this chaos, Tony had forgotten that all of the Avengers thought he was making a suit with an intern, not handling a grieving super kid. "I don't know. I'll think of something, don't worry about it Pete." Tony plastered a half-smile on his face.

"Also, uh…" Peter nervously started.

"Yeah, kid? What's wrong?"

"I… I can't go into the foster system, Mr. Stark. I-I just can't. Since I'm Spider-Man, you know, it's gonna be way too hard if I have to share rooms with other kids and I have my metabolism, you know? It's gonna be suspicious if I eat that much. And I can't be too far from Midtown Tech. I already take the subway every day to school and I can't be that much farther and plus I don't even know if the family is gonna even pay for it, right? I mean, why would they, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah of course kid! Here, for now you can stay with me. You already have your room from when you stay over sometimes. Happy can drive you to school. You keep up your Spidey-ing, and I won't have a problem with paying for Midtown or any of that. Okay? Or you could stay at Stark Tower, I could always just re-buy it, and I probably wouldn't be there a lot but Pepper would be. Whatever you want, kid."

"Oh my God, really/" Peter said. "I, I mean, I'll… I'd like to stay here if that's alright. I, um, think just I'm gonna go to my room now. If that's okay. I kinda need to be alone, this is a lot to process. Thanks so much, though, Mr. Stark. You can tell me to leave if I get too annoying or whatever, I can stay with my friend Ned if you want I just don't wanna be a burden or anything-"

"No, Pete, you're fine! It's fine if you stay here." Tony almost laughed. Peter's selflessness can be so overwhelming at times. God, the kid was so young and innocent.

"Okay, Mr. Stark. Thanks. I'm just, uh, gonna take the elevator, to avoid the Avengers and all." Peter didn't mention that walking was also a huge effort after all of the events of today. His aunt was dead and he was an orphan. An orphan living with The Avengers. Holy shit, Ned's gonna flip out when he hears about this.

 **Note: Another thing I forgot to mention is that the Avengers consists of Tony, Steve, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, Vision, and Sam, and Bucky and Loki live in the Compound too but they're not Avengers I just love them both too much to not include them. Please leave a review and constructive criticism if you have any!**


	4. authors note lol sorry

**Hey guys, sorry my last chapter took a while to upload! I have midterms for the next two weeks so it's gonna be really hard for me to upload but I'll try to get a couple chapters in there. I'll probably start posting one chapter a week because school is getting really stressful and I have a lot going on right now. Another thing, I don't remember if I mentioned this already but my chapters and title are like based off of that Beatles song called Help! idk why okay I'm trying my hardest to be creative skksjdhskf I'm sorry I know it's kinda weird lol but it's all i could think of! Also, if you have any suggestions as to where you want the story to go leave them in the reviews because I don't even know what I'm gonna do next in the story! It was a really spur of the moment thing and now I don't know where it's gonna go! Anyways, sorry about all of this but don't worry I'll try to upload once a week at least! Thanks y'all, love ya, bye!**


End file.
